


A Warm Moment

by PhantomBlue



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fluff, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Underswap Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomBlue/pseuds/PhantomBlue
Summary: My first story/drabble on ao3 for practice, it's short and sweet :3





	A Warm Moment

Warm evening sunlight shone through the bedroom window, bathing everything in a calm, lazy mood. ____ and Pap were wrapped in each other’s embrace in a pile of tangled blankets and pillows, ____ nestled into the crook of Pap’s hoodie as he gently ran his hand through their hair and down their back in an daydreaming way. Everything is silent and soothing. Neither one slept but rested in a sleepy haze, the warmth of the atmosphere in the room holding them both in a content state and his hoodie had a hint of that same sweet scent of honey that’s always mixed into it, which only added to that warm, fuzzy feeling . It made ____ wish that this moment would last just a little bit longer before they both had to get up to get ready for dinner.  
Pap shifted; gently cupping ____’s face in one hand and lifting their gaze toward him, placing a gentle kiss on their forehead. ____ sighed dreamily; they looked forward to moments like these, especially after a long day, a quiet moment with just the two of them. Their foreheads touched one another as they gazed into one another’s eyes; as ____ had taken his face into their hands, languidly caressing him. He melted even further into their touch, eyes drooping into sleepy smile. Pap tugged them closer, embracing them sweetly before drawing them into a long, deep kiss that made their heart flutter, filling them with a wonderful feeling of bliss. Nothing needed to be said. Just being in each other’s presence, basking in each other’s loving warmth was enough for each other in these quiet moments alone together.


End file.
